


Family Cat-mas Photos

by BonnieLass23



Series: The Ginger Behemoth and The Gangly Doctor Creature [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieLass23/pseuds/BonnieLass23
Summary: Family holiday photos need to include the ENTIRE family, especially when the Doctor went to the trouble of picking out matching ties.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: The Ginger Behemoth and The Gangly Doctor Creature [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Family Cat-mas Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Including Rose, Tentoo, and Doctor Puff's point of view

Every year at Christmas Vitex would send out a holiday card that included a picture of the Tyler family. This of course meant that said picture was actually taken in November. Jackie liked to have time to pick the picture she liked best, and to ask for any appropriate photoshopping that needed to be done. Rose remembered the kiniption Jackie had when she came into photo day wearing cuts and scrapes from the unexpected mission the night before. Makeup only did so much. The photographer on the other hand, after being assured that Rose was alright, happily tacked on all the extra fees required to make it look like she hadn’t ‘_just lost a bar fight_’. Jackie’s words, not hers.

This time there were no bumps and bruises, at least visible ones, that would need to be edited out. Tony had all of his front teeth , and everyone looked quite presentable. This would have been Jackie’s dream photo shoot day, except for one tiny hangup.

“No. Absolutely not! I can not believe you!” Jackie’s voice rang out from the kitchen, where everyone was getting prepped.

“You said the whole family Jackie. The whole Tyler family!” The Doctor had a finger leveled at Jackie.

“I didn’t mean the bloody cat!” Doctor Puff was held in the Doctor’s free arm, looking entirely unimpressed with the entire situation, other than a quick glare at Jackie for the ‘bloody cat’ comment.

“Mum!” Rose quickly crossed over to place herself between the two warring parties. “Would it really hurt to have him in a couple pictures?” She reached out to affectionately scratch behind Doctor Puff’s ears. “I mean, the Doctor spent ages looking for matching ties.” It had been hard work on the Doctor’s part, there were few places that sold matching ties for humans, or in this case human time lord biological metacrisis, and cats, even fewer that had ones that match both their coloring. ‘_Would be so much easier if I was ginger too_.’ She’d heard him muttering to himself on more than one occasion.

Before Jackie could answer Tony was bounding over, glancing up at Doctor Puff. “Can I have a picture with Doctor Puff too? Can I mummy? Can I please?” He was bouncing on his toes, giving Jackie the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

“Oh come on Jacks. I don’t see what the issue is, and it’ll look good, what with that animal charity you picked Vitex to sponsor this year.” Family photo shoots were not something Pete Tyler felt the need to get worked up about. He was happy to have the memories of his family preserved, but they had been more trouble than they needed to be in his opinion.

“You know what, fine. Barmy the lot of you!” Jackie threw up her hands in exasperation and headed out to where the photographer at set up, muttering on her way. “Can’t believe this, cats in the photoshoot. Ridiculous. Daft alien metacrisis.”

Rose turned to catch Pete’s eye, both of them holding on just long enough for Jackie to be out of earshot before devolving into laughter. With Jackie out of the room Tony ran up to Pete instead. “Does this mean I can get a picture with Doctor Puff daddy?”

Pete just grinned down at his young son. “You know what, I think we’re all getting a picture with Doctor Puff today Tony.”

It was too bad Jackie had left before seeing the Doctor’s smug look. Not only had he won this round, the rest of the Tyler clan was also on his and Doctor Puff’s side. Not that, that was a surprise mind you. When he had first arrived it was plain that the family loved Doctor Puff, and it was only after their alliance that Jackie had started to complain.

‘_ You can’t bring the cat to family dinner Doctor. _’

‘_ They don’t allow cats at the cinema Doctor. _’

‘_ You can’t use psychic credit cards to buy cat trees Doctor _.’

‘_ You can’t catify the mansion Doctor. _’

‘_ Don’t put a picture of Doctor Puff in the Vitex newsletter without permission Doctor. _’

Honestly it was maddening. Whatever he did Jackie Tyler had to find something to complain about. Help out around the house but don’t upgrade the appliances. Tell Tony bedtime stories but don’t mention the Gelth. 

With a tongue touched smile Rose straightened the Doctor’s tie, bringing him out of his musings. “Ready?”

“I suppose.” The Doctor shifted Doctor Puff in his arms, preparing himself for the afternoon long event Jackie was about to subject them too. At least he had Doctor Puff to commiserate with. The things he did for love.

The family holiday photoshoot wasn’t only for the group photo, there were individual pictures, pictures of just Jackie and Pete, of Rose and the Doctor and Doctor Puff, Tony with Doctor Puff, Tony and Rose. It was tedious beyond measure, and if one more person told the Doctor to smile he’d take his sonic to the camera.

He was off to the side while Jackie and Pete took pictures together, counting down the seconds before this was over. “I don’t know how you do it.” Doctor Puff was sprawled on his lap, fresh from pictures with Tony. “The whole lying around bit. Staying still for photo after photo.” His foot was tapping with pent up anxious energy. There was a reason the Doctor had jumped at the chance to take up UNIT’s offer of being a scientific advisor. Sure he was in a building most of the day but at least he could move. Move around his lab, run down the halls to visit Rose and Pete, and occasionally Jackie because for all his complaining he did appreciate that she knew how he liked his tea and sandwiches. Which was why he hadn’t fought her about the family photoshoot…. Much. The very idea of a job where he would be forced to sit at a desk all day made him shudder.

Doctor Puff wasn’t thrilled by the entire situation, but he wasn’t horrified either. This strange human obsession with documenting these days that for whatever strange reason they had decided to ascribe meaning to, was more a mild annoyance than anything else. Although he did have to admit it was an excellent opportunity to study his Rose human’s family, and gauge how much training they still needed to be acceptable underlings. It was such hard work trying to mold them to his whims through limited contact. The Tony child of course had been quick to offer his affection, as he so often did. He saw such potential in the Tony child’s willingness to please his superior. It was so much easier to mold the minds of the young, easier than it had been with his gangly Doctor creature. Who was doing so well at the moment. His jiggling leg was a bit irritating, but Doctor Puff could forgive that for now. Training was after all an ongoing effort and his gangly Doctor creature was afterall sitting relatively still, allowing for Doctor Puff to lounge across his lap. With a purr he rubbed his head along his gangly Doctor creature’s hand. A show of affection he seemed to enjoy, for it was after all important to reward desirable behavior.

The Jackie human would need some work. But Doctor Puff was sure he would eventually get her there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still looking for Beta reader if anyone is interested


End file.
